


Choices - Will Graham x Reader x Hannibal Lecter (Requested)

by pandasfandomstories



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Multi, courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 09:03:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5621179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandasfandomstories/pseuds/pandasfandomstories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're best friends with Will Graham, but he doesn't seem to see you. Hannibal starts to court you, and Will realizes what he's missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choices - Will Graham x Reader x Hannibal Lecter (Requested)

**Author's Note:**

> I got a request for a Will/Reader/Hannibal story. I loved the idea! I hope I did it justice!!
> 
> I left it to where I could do a sequel to this one, or leave it like it is. 
> 
> Let me know if you'd like to get a sequel!

You had been living in Wolf Trap, Virginia for three years now. You had moved there for school, and finding out that your best friend lived there was just a bonus. Will Graham had been your best friend for almost eight years now. You had always had a big crush on Will, and you even admitted your feelings to him once. Of course, you had both been drinking pretty heavily, so he dismissed it as a joke. You hadn’t spoken about your feelings towards Will to him after that, but it did come up in conversation one other time, with Will’s psychiatrist, Hannibal Lecter. The two of you got to talking when he stopped in to drop off some paperwork for Will. You had been at his house for your weekend fishing trip, but he got called for a case. Hannibal talked to you until Will got home that night, and he found out a lot about you, including your true feelings for Will. You had told Hannibal that Will didn’t feel the same about you, and he seemed to understand more than you expected him to. From that day on, you found yourself confiding in Hannibal when Will wasn’t there or if it pertained to Will.   
One cold winter day, you were waiting for Will to pick you up for a movie night. Just as you got your boots on, there was a knock on your door. You furrowed your brow at the door, but walked over anyway. You opened the door and saw Hannibal standing there with a medium sized black gift bag, and a single red rose. He smiled at you when you opened the door.   
“Hello, Y/N. I hope you don’t mind a surprise visit.” He said.   
You smiled politely and let him in. “Actually, I was just waiting for Will to come pick me up. We’re finally sitting down for our movie night.”   
Hannibal set the bag on the coffee table. “Well, I guess I have the worst timing then.” He joked.   
“No, you don’t have bad timing at all. If doctor/patient relationships weren’t so frowned upon, I’d invite you along.” You said. “So who’s the lucky lady who gets the rose?” you asked.  
Hannibal smiled and held it out to you. “A beautiful flower for a beautiful woman.” He said. “I also got a surprise for you in the bag.”   
You smiled, taking the rose from him. “You didn’t have to do this.” You told him, and opened the bag. You pulled out a framed drawing of your dog Sammy. You smiled at the picture and looked at Hannibal. “Did you draw this?” you asked him.  
He nodded, smiling. “Guilty as charged. I figured it was something a little more personal than a box of chocolates or a bottle of champagne.” He said.  
You ran your thumb over the picture and smiled. “Well thank you so much, Hannibal. This is incredibly sweet.” You said and hugged him.  
He hugged you back, rubbing your back gently. “Well you are very welcome. Now I can’t imagine that you would want to keep Will waiting much longer, so I’ll be on my way.” He smiled and headed towards the door.  
You saw headlights in your driveway, so you smiled. “I’ll walk you out, that’s probably Will now.”   
Hannibal smiled and held his arm out for you. You got your coat on and your hat and then linked your arm with his. You walked outside with him, locking your door behind you. He walked you to Will’s car and made sure you got in and buckled safely.   
“Maybe you could come over sometime this week, and I can cook you dinner. Your choice of cuisine.” Hannibal smiled at you.  
“That sounds great, we can plan something tomorrow.” You suggested.  
“Tomorrow it is then. Enjoy your movie night. Will, it was good to see you.” he said and waved, before shutting the car door and heading to his own car.  
Will looked at you and must have seen your cheeks turning pink. “I didn’t know that you and Hannibal were close enough to be making dinner plans.” He said.  
You looked over at Will and smiled. “We’re just friends. He brought me a really sweet drawing of Sammy and a rose tonight.” You gushed.  
“He brought you a rose? Friends don’t usually bring each other flowers and gifts.” He said and drove towards his house.   
You studied his face. Was there a hint of jealousy there? “Will it’s just dinner I promise.” You reassured him.  
He brushed it off and you two spent the night watching movies and talking. It was getting late, and you felt yourself getting tired. Will carried you to his room and let you sleep in his bed, while he slept on the couch in the living room.   
The next day you went home and got a shower before getting dressed and calling Hannibal’s office. He told you to meet him there before his two o’clock appointment. You drove over and waited for him in the waiting room.  
Hannibal opened the door and smiled warmly at you. “It’s good to see you again, Y/N.” he said.  
You stood up and smiled. “Likewise, Dr. Lecter; so how about we plan our dinner?” you smiled.  
He nodded to you and put his hand on your arm gently. “Come in.” he said and let you into his office. He shut the door behind him and spoke. “I was hoping that we could make a day of this dinner. You could come over in the late morning and help me prepare our dinner.” He suggested.   
You smiled, turning to face him. “That sounds like a lot of fun. How does Thursday sound?” you asked him.  
He checked his appointment book and smiled, writing something in. “Thursday it is.” He smiled up at you. “How was your movie night?” he asked gesturing for you to sit next to him on the chase lounge in his office.   
You sat next to him and shrugged a little. “It was pretty normal.” You said.  
“Still no change in his feelings towards you then?” he asked you.  
“I don’t think so…well there was this moment in the car before we left my house.” You started. “I mean I’m sure it’s nothing.” You said.  
He put his hand on your leg gently. “You know that anything you tell me stays with me.” He said.   
You looked at him and nodded. “He seemed to be almost jealous about my plans with you. He didn’t say anything specific, but his tone and his expressions said that he wasn’t happy.”   
Hannibal nodded. “Perhaps Will is only now realizing that he doesn’t want to share you.” he suggested.  
“See that’s the thing, why can’t he share me? He never made a move on me, if he wants me to himself then why isn’t he asking me to be his girlfriend or telling me that he feels that way?” you asked out loud.   
“I can’t pretend to know what goes on inside of Will’s mind regarding his relationships. I can say that he is missing a wonderful opportunity with you, Y/N.” he said and tucked a stray piece of hair behind your ear.   
You looked up at him and nodded. “I know, and I appreciate you listening to my rambling. I know I deserve to be happy and I shouldn’t just sit around and wait for something that probably won’t ever happen.”  
“Especially when there is an equal opportunity for happiness right in front of you.” he said softly. “You deserve to be happy and Will Graham cannot give that to you.” he said.  
You sighed some and nodded. “I just need to accept that.” You said and looked over to him and gave a small smile. “How much do I owe you for this mini session?” you joked.  
Hannibal smiled and touched your cheek gently. “Just one.” He said softly. He leaned in towards you slowly.  
You closed your eyes and let his lips press against yours. You touched his arm gently and kissed him back.  
Your kiss was interrupted when you heard the door shut and heard a familiar voice speak. “Am I interrupting something?” Will spoke coldly.  
You swiveled around on the lounge and stared at him. “Will.” You said softly, a slight tone of confusion in your voice.  
“I didn’t think you would have company Dr. Lecter.” Will spoke again. “Y/N I thought you two were just friends?” he asked.  
“Will…” you started.  
Hannibal stood up and spoke over you. “I don’t see why you’re so upset about this Will. Y/N is your friend and nothing more, do you remember telling me that?” he asked.  
You looked at Hannibal and then at Will. “Why are you so upset?” you asked standing up.  
Will walked over to you and took your hand gently, pulling you aside. “I don’t want to have this discussion now, can we please talk about this outside?” he asked.  
You looked at him and then at Hannibal who gave you a nod. You looked back up at Will. “I’m done talking and waiting, Will. Hannibal doesn’t look at me as just a friend. If you have a problem with that then maybe you should have spoken up.” You said to him.   
Will looked at you with hurt in his eyes. “Y/N…” he started.  
You stepped away from him and walked over to Hannibal. “I’ll see you Thursday morning.” You said to him and kissed his cheek gently. You got your purse and headed to the door. “Goodbye, Will.” You said and walked out of the office.


End file.
